


Beginning

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Face-off with Snoke, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux knows he has fallen hard for Kylo Ren. Snoke knows it's no longer an advantage to have them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting up some stuff that I liked that I have written for various memes, prompts and requests, so I can actually find them.
> 
> This was written for the kiss meme prompt: An 'I almost lost you' kiss. You get where this is going ;)

A face-off between himself, the prize imbecile Kylo Ren, and the Supreme Leader was never something that General Hux had actually planned. Neither had he planned to fall helplessly in love with said imbecile. At first, they had hated each other, snarling and bickering when they couldn’t avoid each other altogether. Perhaps when a common goal came into sight, they could stop arguing for long enough to make an adversary feel the weight of their combined wrath. And then they were allies. Hux hesitated to use the term friends, because he didn’t need friends, or want them. But they trained together, maybe Hux would begrudgingly accept the offer of a nightcap in the officer’s ward room. On one occasion, one drink had turned into six. Just them, in the small hours of the morning, laughing at something moronic in the artificial glow of the strip lighting. They slept, still in their clothes, with Hux curled into Kylo’s chest sprawled across his bed.

The next day, Snoke had summoned them both to appear, in person, at his fortress. He knew, Hux could feel it like a knife in his gut. Kylo was far too powerful, too valuable to be disposed of. So Hux went to his doom, in his dress uniform, poised and calm in his seat next to Kylo in the shuttle. Kylo seemed uneasy, fiddling with his gloves, sleeves, the seam of his robe until Hux wants to slap him.  
But far too quickly, they arrive, and enter the hulking grey stone building. Hux tucks his hat under his arm and straightens his collar as they are directed into the throne room by two robed attendants, Kylo follows suit, removing his mask and helmet, and glancing at Hux. It’s a look of concern, there’s outright fear in those dark eyes, but cockiness and defiance in the quirk of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Hux prays he isn’t about to do something rash.

Snoke is as withered and greying as he looks on the holochannel. But far smaller in person, huddled in his imposing stone throne.

‘General, Ren. I assume you know why I summoned you.’

Hux opens his mouth to speak but Kylo interrupts first ‘Forgive me, Supreme Leader. We do not.’

‘You, surely, would know Ren. You’ve felt it. You’ve known this was coming for a long time.’

He smiles a horrible smile. ‘Come, boy, let me see you better.’

Kylo walks a few steps closer, hesitant but not wanting to seem so. Snoke’s hand catches him by the wrist, pressing a hand to his forehead as Kylo yelps in pain, hand already scrabbling at his belt for his lightsaber. Hux swears he hears something that sounds a lot like 'No..' in amonst the whimpering.

‘There’s no escaping it.’ Snoke soothes as Kylo is brought to his knees by the pain. ‘Draw your saber, and do what you came here to do.’

Ren struggles to his feet, activating his saber at last and turning for Hux. Snoke begins to laugh as he takes the first couple of strides towards Hux. Hux is already reaching for his blaster, when Ren turns and swings his sabre back towards Snoke, slicing deep into his shoulder. Snoke raises his hand, his power surging in response to the injury. Kylo struggles in mid-air, gasping desperately for breath and clutching at his neck, his legs kicking wildly, before he is thrown back and slammed hard into the wall. He slumps forward onto his face as his legs give way, lifeless, his head giving a hollow thunk as it meets the stone floor. His sabre skitters to a halt a few feet from Hux’s left boot.

Hux assumes Snoke will pull the sabre to him if he has to fight, but he only smiles grimly at Hux. ‘We both know you won’t do it, General. Have I ever steered you wrong, or deceived you? If you will have your victory, take it and run him through.’

‘But you need him, master. He is strong in the force-‘ Hux protests

‘Do it. He has outlived his purpose, I’m afraid. This is the perfect test of your loyalty, and if you are as loyal as you say, should prove easy.’

Suddenly, his priorities seem clear. He has obviously, finally, gone insane. Hux’s blaster bolt hits Snoke between the eyes before he has time to look shocked.

**  
Kylo awakens in the medbay, Hux sitting grimly by his bedside. Hux remains eternally grateful that Kylo was too concussed to remember clearly Hux scrabbling for a pulse, and visibly sinking with relief when Kylo still breathed. A cracked shoulder blade, two broken ribs, a punctured lung, among various other impact injuries had left him in medbay for several weeks, mostly heavily sedated to avoid any further damage.

The smile he receives in response to glancing up at him is worth waking up for. ‘Morning, General.’

‘You could do me the courtesy of telling me next time you plan on a suicide mission.’

‘I didn’t plan on it. Takes all the fun out of it.’

‘You’re an idiot, Ren.’

‘But I think, General, that I’m now your idiot.’

Hux leans down to kiss him gratefully but gently, his hand on his jaw. Just a soft brush of his lips before Kylo grabs his hand, pulling him a little closer and making it very clear he wants him to stay.


End file.
